


At the Beginning (of Something Big)

by thehyperactivesammich



Series: Ranger Shenanigans [1]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: Bonding through the Grid is painful, F/M, Headaches, M/M, Morphin Grid, Pain, Road Trip!, Rocky is a dork, Soulmates, Tacos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehyperactivesammich/pseuds/thehyperactivesammich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's teaching at his dojo when it first starts, the prickly sensation that feels like needles are being pounded into his head. </p><p>Alternatively-after several years and a few rangers cycles, Adam's other half finally becomes connected to the Morphin' Grid. The symptoms are much worse then anyone could have predicted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Beginning (of Something Big)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece of Ranger Shenanigans, a slightly AU series including several OCs that revolves around the idea of the Morphin' Grid bonding Rangers together as soulmates (more commonly used is the term 'Grid Bonded Pair' in the series). 
> 
> Due to my issue with writing any PR series in a straight, continuous line, I will be posting this series as I write it, and organizing it later.
> 
> That said, there shouldn't be any spoilers, so you can read the series as I post it instead of waiting for my timeline to straighten out.
> 
> It is all up to you.
> 
> Enjoy.

It started during the last five minutes of the Beginner's Karate class he was currently instructing, that bright flash inside his head that was gold sparkles instead of the black when he'd taken over Zack's position or green when he received the Zeo and Turbo morphers. 

The pounding of his head took over and everything was too loud. His stomach churned and he managed to stumble out the words to cut class early and made it back to his office before falling over and curling into a ball as the pain took over.

It was all that Jason had recounted to them during his time as the Gold Zeo Ranger, about when Tommy had become the Evil Green Ranger, except it wasmuch, much worse.

The sparkles were bright behind his eyes, too bright, in a way that only seemed to amplify the pounding migraine rattling around in his head with the nails that Jason had described as little pins. Adam could actually feel his stomach rolling over and in on itself.

Before the sparkles disappeared and the blackness took over, the martial artist managed to remind himself that it will all pass, in time.

xxxxxxxxxx

When he woke, it was to much softer sparkles, and while his migraine was gone, there was still a hint of nausea.

Voices reached his ears.

"-happened to you too, Jase."

"Except for the fact that I didn't PASS OUT for four hours, and counting," Jason's indignant voice said loudly. He was clearly in Papa Bear mode, and Adam was not looking forward to facing that. "If he and Rocky hadn't scheduled a lunch-"

"Jason, breathe," Tommy said clearly. "Will you please stop panicking, it's not doing any good. We don't even know what's wrong yet."

"And that was probably the wrong thing to say," Rocky started. "He'll probably just-Adam?!?"

The Korean groaned in response, shielding his eyes from the light. "What happened?"

"Tommy, turn off the lights," Jason ordered as he moved in front of Adam, still just a blurry form. "Froggy, we think you Grid-Bonded."

"Painful," Adam replied, opening his eyes as the lights in his office dimmed. "It was much worse then you described, Jase."

"So we gathered," The first Earth Red agreed, moving to help prop Adam up against his desk. "The theory is that the longer between you being a ranger and your mate becoming one, the more painful the symptoms are when the Grid finally bonds you."

Rocky looked stricken.

"Fantastic," The Korean grumbled, opening his eyes all the way. "Well, I'm fine now. And Lightspeed has a new ranger against the demons..." The black-haired managed to get to his feet. "I need to go see her."

"Her?" Jason asked, surprised. Most of the Rangers from the Zordan era, minus Zack and Trini, had ended up paired male-male or female-female. "What color?"

"Uh..." The sparkles behind his eyes twinkled much brighter, and he brought a hand up as if to swat them away. "Gold, I think." 

Jason cheered. "Finally! Zhane just isn't the same."

"Enough," Tommy rolled his eyes, placing a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder as they all made their way out of the dojo. "How'd you know your other was a she?"

Adam blinked, surprised, looking at Rocky before frowning. "The sparkles...this is going to sound crazy."

"We were Power Rangers, froggy," The former blue Zeo reminded him with a pat on his shoulder. "Hey, can we stop for food on our way to Mariner Bay? I'm in the mood for tacos."

The other three males groaned.

"Yes, Oh Ye Bottomless Pit," Jason reluctantly agreed. "Only after we all pack for the road trip. Anyway, Adam, you were saying?"

The former frog ninja cleared his throat. "Well, the sparkles...they sounded...female."

There was silence as they hopped in Tommy's black Jeep.

"Yep, you were right, that sounded crazy," Rocky piped up.

"Shut up, ape-boy," Jason scolded as his boyfriend pulled the Jeep out onto the road. "Don't make me bring up the Chain Letter Incident."

Rocky mimed zipping his lips shut and throwing the key out the window.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be the road trip down to Mariner Bay. Should be up in about a week.


End file.
